Warriors Fanfiction: The Scarred Fire
by FrostshineTheOtakuCat
Summary: In a world where Bluefur doesn't give up her kits to Riverclan, Thistlestar is in control of the mighty Thunderclan. One day, Rusty, a kittypet living with his housefolk, goes into the forest. But this time, he brings Smudge with him. What happens next will scar Rusty forever. Warriors isn't mine. Updates every week! (I try to anyways) Rated T because of cats dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first Warriors Fanfiction! My name is Frost and I will be delivering you this story that will (hopefully) not bore you to death. I am a rookie at writing, so any** _ **HELPFUL**_ **criticism is very well appreciated. Please, NO** _ **FLAMES.**_ **My self-esteem is low enough. So,** _ **ONWAAAARDS!**_

 **Prologue:**

The brown-spotted cat frantically padded to his leader's den. He shoved past the linen barrier and into the den. In the middle, sat his leader, a brown tom, surrounded by his most trusted warriors and his deputy.

"Starclan has sent me a prophecy!" the spotted cat cried. The leader jolted up to the sudden disturbance.

"Calm down," the leader said, "Breathe. Tell us what Starclan has said." The spotted cat's breath slowed and became more natural. The cat brushed himself up and sat.

He took a deep breath. _"The scarred fire will bring forth new life and purge the forest of the darkness within._ That is what Starclan has said to me." The den was filled with murmurs between warriors

"Fire?", asked the leader, "But fire is feared by all the clans! It only brings destruction and death to those who cross it. Are you sure?"

"I am as confused as you. But it is what Starclan has decided to show me. I could be wrong.", replied the spotted cat. He lowered his head while shaking his head. The den was silent. The leader stepped forward and licked the spotted cat's shoulder.

"You haven't been wrong about Starclan yet. There is no need to have doubt. Well done Mudfur.", said the leader. He raised his head. "Let is be then. Fire will save the clan." The spotted cat raised his head.

"Thank you Crookedstar."

However, another cat lurked in the shadows behind the leader's den. Unbeknownst to the cats within, the tom had heard everything. He smiled and bounded out of the camp without a sound. He moved quickly and silently, not wanting to disturb the enemy warriors who would sound the alarm.

He managed to make it to the river. He used the stepping stones and crossed into his own territory. He padded through the thicker vegetation that were in his territory. When he finally arrived at his own camp, he walked straight into his leader's den.

His leader sat straight and tall. His spikey, black and white fur stood up in the air. "Tigerclaw," he growled. "Well, what is it?"

Tigerclaw smiled and sat down on the moss laden floor. "Mudfur had a prophecy."

"Pah! That old coot? He probably had too many poppy seeds," said Tigerclaw's leader. "He should be on his way to the elder's den I'd say."

"True, but Mudfur hasn't been wrong for many seasons. But, I think you'd want to know about this prophecy," said Tigerclaw.

"Well the, spit it out!" said the leader impatiently.

 _"The scarred fire will bring new life and purge the forest of the darkness within,"_ recited Tigerclaw.

"Fire? But fire destroys! How can it bring new life? That old cat definitely had too many poppy seeds," scoffed the leader.

"That's what Crookedstar said," said Tigerclaw.

"Hmm…", wondered the leader. "Well, this is certainly interesting. Well done Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw dipped his head. "Thank you Thistlestar."

 **Don't forget the review!**

 **Thanks! -Frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellllooooooooooooooooo Internet! I'm back! So, I decided to post twice in a week. This is a very unlikely occurrence, seeing that I'm a lazy nugget who can't get things done.**

 **Oh yeah, I wont own Warriors (Yeah, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so sue me)**

 **Special Thanks to These People!**

 **Acornpounce: Thanks for the edit. I was kinda struggling to remember the name so I just put he-cat ;-;**

 **Flamedragon12: Thanks, sooooooo much!**

 **Now, ONWAAAAAAAAAAARDS**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Rusty jumped on the porch railing._ He breathed in and sighed as the fresh smell of the forest filled his nostrils. Oh, how he wished he could just go in and venture off into the distance.

"Thinking of the forest again?", asked a voice of the bottom of the railing. Rusty turned around to see Smudge, another cat, sitting on the porch.

"Oh, yeah," admitted Rusty. Smudge smiled.

"You know you could just head in there and see for yourself," said the black and white cat. Rusty sighed.

"I know," Rusty said, "I want to, but I can't leave my housefolk. They'll be worried sick about me!" Smudge shrugged.

"Eh. I wouldn't go either way," said Smudge.

"Why not?" asked Rusty.

"Haven't you heard? There are other cats in there!"

"What's so bad about forest cats?" asked Rusty, confused. Cats in the forest sound fun! Always free, never have to worry about housefolk… it seemed like the perfect life to Rusty.

"Just the fact that you have to sit out in the rain, the snow, the heat….", Smudge shuddered. "Its not the life for me. Also, they eat wild animals! And, I heard from Harvey that they _eat_ cats!"

"That's absurd. No decent cat would eat _other_ cats!" said Rusty. Just the very notion of eating other cats made him sick.

"How would you know? You've never meet them! They could be savages for all you know!" protested Smudge.

"Well maybe I will meet them!" shouted Rusty. His red-orange fur was now standing on end. He turned away in a huff and leaped from the railing. Rusty then trotted into the forest, leaving Smudge aghast behind him.

"Wait! Rusty!" shouted Smudge. Rusty ignored him and continued to walk into the forest. Soon, he was surrounded by thick foliage and large oak trees. The forest scent was stronger here. Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him. Rusty whipped around and crouched, his muscles ready for whatever was following him.

The rustling got louder and louder. Soon, the thing would be right in front of him… "Phah good grief! There are so many plants here!", cried the thing. It pushed past the ferns and then, it was right in front of him

"Smudge?", asked Rusty, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't leave you alone, could I?" said Smudge., licking his chest fur. Smudge lifted his head. "Where are we anyways?"

Rusty looked around. "I don't know…"

"Maybe we should- Ofmph!" Smudge was cut off when a gray cat lunged at him a barreled into Smudge's side.

"Intruder!", shouted the gray cat, who was wrestling Smudge to the ground. Rusty's mind was racing.

 _What should I do? What should I do? Should I run? But Smudge could get hurt… Should I fight? Now both of us could get hurt. GAH! WHAT DO I DO?!_

"Rusty! Help… Me!", cried Smudge. Then, something clicked for Rusty. With every one of his muscles tensed to spring, He lunged at the gray cat, effectively latching on to him and shoving him off of Smudge.

"Gah! Kittypet!" shouted the gray cat. The two cats struggled against each other. Rusty tried with all his might to pin down the gray cat, but ultimately, he was pinned down himself. "Got you!", said the gray cat with glee.

 _Why didn't Smudge help me?_ Rusty looked to his side and saw that Smudge was pinned down as well. This time, by a large, brown and black cat, probably in his prime.

Suddenly, a third cat walked through the thick vegetation. The one looked menacing, with it's spiky black and white fur and proud posture. "Very good Graypaw. I'm impressed with how you dealt with these _intruders_." Said the black and white cat.

The cat they called Graypaw's eyes glistened with pride. "Th-thank you Thistlestar," said Graypaw.

"Now," the leader leaned down to Rusty, " _What were you doing in my territory?_ "

Rusty's spine tingled and he could smell Smudge's fear-scent. "We're-We're sorry! We had an argument and we got lost here! Please, let us go!" cried Rusty.

The leader laughed. "Let you go? No. You kittypet filth should be purged form these lands. You weaklings," he whispered in Rusty's ear. He then lifted his head.

"Kill them all," said Thistlestar.

"Wh-what?!" asked Graypaw bewildered.

"Killl the all. Are there bees in you brain Graypaw?", asked Thistlestar scathingly.

"But the warrior code- "

"THE WARRIOR CODE SAYS YOUR LEADER IS LAW. I AM YOU LEADER AND I SAY KILL THEM ALL!", shouted Thistlestar.

Graypaw sighed. "As you wish.". Rusty looked up to Graypaw with fear. _He's really going to kill me! Im going to die!_ Rusty looked around frantically and realized that Graypaw had let his grip slip. Before Graypaw could strike, Rusty rolled out of Graypaw's grasp and ran.

"RUSTY!" shouted Smudge behind him. Rusty whipped around and saw Smudge, his childhood friend, still pinned to the ground, "RUSTY! RU- "And he was cut off when the large warrior plunged his claw into Smudge's throat. Blood gurgled from his throat and the light in his eyes slowly faded.

Smudge was dead.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. AN 1

**I do realize that this A/N was supposed to be in the 2** **nd** **chapter, but whatever, sue me. (Please don't sure me I have no money)**

 **I'm looking for some OC's to put into the story and you guys can help me make some. PM me your character following these guidelines.**

 **Name Warrior Name (Only applies to apprentice OC's)**

 **Relationship with Rusty (Can be left out. Only put if you want your character to be really in depth with the story. If left out, I'm assuming you want he/she to be a background character.)**

 **Gender**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Appearance (Fur color, Fur Pattern, size, eye color, unique traits (ex: Extremely fluffy))**

 **Personality: (Nice, Funny, etc. Please be descriptive. Include disorders Ex: Deaf, ADHD.)**

 **Attributes (Keen eye sight, sneaky No OP characters)**

 **Job (Ex: Hunter, Medicine cat, fighter, etc. I'm not accepting OP characters)**

 **Example of a completed form that I will accept:**

 **Name: Frostpaw WN: Froststorm**

 **Relationship: Friend**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Likes: Fish, mice, swimming,**

 **Dislikes: Medicine herbs, Taking Care of the Elders.**

 **Fears: Bees**

 **Appearance: Gray cat with white spots, Small, Blue eyes, Fluffy tail**

 **Personality: ADHD, Nice, funny, easily bored, adventurous**

 **Attributes: Sneaky**

 **Job: Hunter**

 **There you go! I will close OC requests by next Friday. PLEASE PM ME, DON'T REVIEW YOUR OC's**

 **Hope to see you around!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's me, Frost and I'm back! Here are the OC's I have accepted and yes, I ended the OC's early. I'm sorry, please don't kill me the slots just got filled earlier than I expected:**

 **Wolfjem offers FLASHPAW!**

 **Fawnfur000DETHKA volunteers APPLE PAW & FAWNPAW! **

**Marrowfrost enters VIOLET & SLIVERPAW!**

 **I, the author, have entered FROSTPAW!**

 **Sorry if your OC didn't get chosen. I wanted to have 5 OC's and 1 for me so, sorry. Thanks for all the OC's though!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Clear Water (Guest): Why thank you for all those compliments! (His/her comment does appear when you hit reviews. The only reason I know that they commented is from my email)**

 **Hcbnc (Guest): Yeah, I'm nervous about adding OC's as well. I normally don't like stories that get mixed up because of OC's, but the Warriors fandom has some great OC creators and I make an exception.**

 **Acornpounce: Hello again! And yes, I'm excited too!**

 **Lacthkeyo: Thanks for the follow!**

 **God, these A/N's are getting long… Anyways, ONWAAAAAAARDS!**

Chapter 3

At first, Rusty could not comprehend what just happened. He'd always thought that he and Smudge would spent all their days together. Eat together, hang out, go to the forest and have wild adventures. Grow old and frail and die peacefully, side-by-side.

Rusty's mind was blank. The big, black and brown cat kept his claws burrowed into Smudge's throat. The final bit of light left Smudge's eyes.

 _"Kill him!"_ shouted Thistlestar. This order snapped Rusty back into reality. _The reality,_ he thought, _where I'll die._ The black and brown cat lifted his claws out of Smudge's throat. He kicked the carcass where is flipped over and Rusty could see the final horrifying face of his dead friend. Rusty stumbled backwards and fell over.

The cat growled at Rusty and started sprinting towards him. Without thinking, Rusty scrambled to his paws and started to run away. His paws slammed into the ground over and over, getting scratched and scathed. He ran through the thick ferns and bushed of the forest, not caring where he was going, but caring only about getting away.

When Rusty approached the river, he halted. _He must've given up_ , he thought. No such luck. In a few heartbeats, he could smell the black and brown cat again and Rusty took off, crossing the river at breakneck speed. He sprinted past the river and into the riverside wildlife. _Run. Just run. Everything will be okay if you run. Run away. Never go_ _back._ Rusty ran and ran, not looking where he ran to.

He finally stopped near a moor. He collapsed, gasping and fighting for breath. He looked around and saw the forest he just ran from. Suddenly, a monster zoomed past him. Rusty jolted up. His housefolk were days away from this road, how did he get here so fast? _And how do I get home?_

Before he had time to think about his predicament, he saw three outlines of cats in the distance. One of them meowed to the other and they all sprinted at him. Panicking, Rusty started to run, but collapsed soon after from exhaustion. Soon, the three cats same close to Rusty. He quickly started to crouch and his back fur started to prick upwards, but he could hide his tiredness, so he panted.

As they advanced, Rusty could get a good look on them. The one on his right was small, possibly the same age as him. He was light brown with darker brown stripes. The one on his left was black, imposing, & big, but his left foot looked crooked and crippled. The one dead in front of Rusty was a she-cat with a golden pelt.

"Intruder! Why are in our territory?", asked the black cat. Rusty trembled in fear. His eye flicked from cat to cat. He was outnumbered and outmatched. _Run,_ said the little voice in his head. He agreed and begun to run. _Faster!_ Cried the voice in his head. _FASTER!_ So Rusty ran faster and faster. Until he couldn't. He was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. Facing the one who attacked him, Rusty saw the golden-pelted cat holding him down.

The other two came soon after. "Well done Goldenflower," said the black cat.

"Thank you Deadfoot," replied Goldenflower. Rusty shivered and trembled in fear. _I'm going to die._

The black cat leaded into Rusty's face, "Now, _what are you going here?"_ **(A/N I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu)** Instead of answering, Rusty just squirmed and wiggled. "That wont work. Goldenflower can hold you down for days. Now _talk._ "

"All right Deadfoot. That's enough of that," said Goldenflower. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to let you go all right? Promise not to run? We won't hurt you" Something about her voice seemed, comforting.

 _Can I trust her?_

 _ **Probably not.**_

 _Why not?_

 _ **Don't forget what happened to Smudge.**_

 _But this is different!_

 _ **How? They'll just kill you like they killed Smudge!**_

 _Really?_

 _ **Yes really.**_

 _Whatever, I'm trusting her._ He nodded slowly. Goldenflower then loosened her grip on Rusty, and stopped pinning him down. Rusty got up and backed up. Deadfoot approached Rusty, but he flinched away from him. When Deafoot tried again, Rusty just ran to hide behind Goldenflower.

"Can't you see that you've spooked him?" shouted Goldenflower. Dead foot stepped away.

"I'm sorry, but what do you think we do with him?" asked Deadfoot.

"Take him to Barkface! Look at him, he trembling," said Goldenflower. Deadfoot grumbled.

"Fine," he said. "Come on Onepaw." Deadfoot and Onepaw started to walk off with Goldenflower and Rusty behind them.

Goldenflower whispered, "Its going to be okay little one."

 **GOSH I SUCK AT WRITING. I PROBABLY MADE LIKE A MILLION MISTAKES AND HAD A BILLION CLICHES GOD I SUCK.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have SHSAT practice, school work, just had 3 tests, family problems… Phew! Now its all over and I can finally update this story.**

 **Review/PM Replies:  
Echoflight: It really, really did.**

 **Hcbnc: Talking to himself. I'm sorry for the confusion that scene may have caused.**

 **Now, OWAAAAAARDS!**

 **Chapter 4**

Rusty padded through the rough, flat terrain of the moor, trailing slightly behind Goldenflower. On occasion, he saw Onepaw sneak a few looks at him, but Rusty paid no attention to him. He had bigger things on his paws.

As the party approached the camp entrance, Rusty could see many more cats, many of which were looking and whispering about him. Some of the kits stumbled towards him with bright faces, but were pulled back by their mother who quietly scolded them and threw Rusty a suspicious glance. Rusty cowered behind Goldenflower. " _Are they going to kill me?",_ he thought.

They padded up to a den which entrance was draped in lichen.

"Tallstar?" asked Deadfoot, "Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in Deadfoot," answered a voice inside the den. Deadfoot nodded to Goldenflower and whispered something to Onepaw, who then scampered off to join the cats of the clan. They entered the lichen covered den and in the middle sat another cat. He was black and white; tall and wiry, with an abnormally long tail.

"Tallstar," meowed Deadfoot sullenly. Deadfoot dipped his head in respect, as did Goldenflower. Looking around him, Rusty decided to bow too, afraid of what may come next if he didn't.

"Rise Deadfoot," said Tallstar. "You too Goldenflower," The two cats rose to their feet, but Rusty still remained in the bowed position, shaking in fear. "And you as well," Hesitant, Rusty slowly rose up, meeting Tallstar's gaze.

Tallstar turned to the two warriors. "Who do we have here?" he asked.

"A kittypet that strayed a bit too far from his Twolegs," replied Deadfoot. Tallstar looked at Rusty and arched he neck down to meet his face.

"What is your name, kittypet?" asked Tallstar gently. Rusty didn't answer and instead Backed up behind Goldenflower, only peeking out from behind her forelegs. Tallstar rose up to face Goldenflower. "Is he okay?" asked Tallstar, "He's a bit too scared, even for a kittypet.

"I don't know Tallstar. He's been like this since we found him," meowed Goldenflower, "He won't talk to anyone or go near anyone besides me."

"I see. Why did you bring him here?"

"His paws are all scratched up and damaged. We thought that we could take him to Barkface to heal up before sending him home," replied Goldenflower. Deafoot nodded. Rusty flinched. He didn't want to go home. Not without Smudge. But, he couldn't do anything now. He was at the mercy of these strange forest cats.

"Well then. Take him to Barkface and I'll alert the rest of the clan," said Tallstar. The two warriors dipped their heads in respect. Goldenflower nudged Rusty up and the three cats left the leader's den. Deadfoot left the duo. He said something about eating, leaving the two remaining cats to make a beeline straight to a cave also draped with lichen. The overpowering smell of herbs and sick cats flooded Rusty's nose. The two stopped before the door.

Goldenflower whispered to Rusty. "Now, this is the medicine cat's den. There is no need to worry, he won't hurt you." Rusty looked up and nodded, but still hid behind her forearm. Goldenflower and Rusty entered the den. Rusty saw a brown tom standing over a few piles of assorted herbs and flowers and trying his best to organize them. He whipped his head up to the sound of the duo walking in.

"Goldenflower," He dipped his head in respect.

"Barkface," said Goldenflower, doing the same. Barkface looked down to Goldenflower's arms.

"Who is this?" asked Barkface.

"I don't know. Some kittypet that ran from his owners," replied Goldenflower, "Won't talk or go near anyone."

"Hmm… Is he hurt?"

"Yes. We need you to patch up his paws before we send him back out," said Goldenflower. The brown tom nodded and picked up a few herbs with his mouth. "Lie down and hold out your paws," whispered Goldenflower. Rusty reluctantly did what he was told, not wanting to leave the safety of her presence. Barkface approached him and chewed up the herbs in his mouth. Rusty held out his paws and Barkface spat the chewed-up herbs on Rusty's paws. Immediately, Rusty's pain was relieved. Rusty sighed in content. He looked up to Barkface, brown eyes meeting brilliant green.

 _"Thank you."_

 **THAT'S IT. Im done. Finally.**

 **Also, is it weird that when I picture the angel and the devil on my shoulders, I see Firestar (The Angel) and Tigerstar (The Devil) instead?**

 **Just a thought.**

 **See you next chappie!**


	6. AN 2

**Sup! I know this is kind of a sellout but, I really want to tell you guys.**

 **I made a Oneshot book! Its Called Oneshot, One Kill.**

 **Go check it out! (Or don't, I wont really care, but it'd mean a lot if you did!)**

 **Currently, there are no stories because no one has given me a request yet, so yeah.**

 **Go and check it out!**

 **Thanks!**


	7. AN 3

**Sorry to do this too you guys, but I won't be able to post for a while. I got sick and I really hate to call a sick leave, but I also got my classes and my family. I'm sorry if you were excited for another chapter. I really am. It's just where I live, we just got hit with a cold front and a flu epidemic, and I got it sooooo…**

 **Sorry.**

 **Ill see you guys in the next one, peace.**


End file.
